I'll be missin' you...
by Child of the Fireflies
Summary: A worthwhile songfic: The thoughts the day after the Cell games


Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to DBZ or Puff Daddy's I'll be missing you.  
  
Author's note: Once I heard this song, I knew it was perfect. Please tell me what you think.  
  
~*Every day I wake up*~  
  
I had a dream last night...  
  
~*I hope I'm dreamin*~  
  
Are you really gone for good?  
  
~*I can't believe this shit*~  
  
I thought you were invincible. Nothing could kill you, you were all-powerful.  
  
~*Can't believe you ain't here*~  
  
We've been best friends since we were both little. I saw you grow up. Too bad I sorta never did grow...  
  
~*Sometimes it's just hard for a wigga to wake up*~  
  
I still can't believe that you're dead. We can't wish you back now.  
  
~*It's hard to just keep goin*~  
  
How can we face enemies without you? We need you here...  
  
~*It's like I feel empty inside without you bein here*~  
  
I don't ever want to forget your wonderful smile and all the life you bring to our group.  
  
~*I would do anything man, to bring you back*~  
  
We've been friends forever! I'd travel across the whole universe if there were more dragonballs to bring you back.  
  
~*I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot*~  
  
For for your family... for your son...  
  
~*I saw your son today*~  
  
He has your spirit, a true fighter.  
  
~*He looks just like you*~  
  
His heart is strong, like yours.  
  
~*You were the greatest*~  
  
No one is stronger than you.  
  
~*You'll always be the greatest*~  
  
Your body connects with your soul, no one can destroy that bond.  
  
~*I miss you*~  
~*Can't wait til that day, when I see your face again*~  
  
I hope the first person I see when I die is you.  
  
~*I can't wait til that day, when I see your face again...*~  
  
I hope you are watching me always now.  
  
~*Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show*~  
  
No body could hurt an almighty warrior like you.   
  
~*I laced the track, you locked the flow*~  
  
When we fought together, you were always the one finishing off the enemy.  
  
~*So far from hangin on the block for dough*~  
  
It was so much fun training with you with Master Roshi.  
  
~*Notorious, they got to know that*~  
  
Always getting into trouble... we were a couple of lil badasses.  
  
~*Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)*~  
  
We thought life was perfect, the way it would always be.  
  
~*Words can't express what you mean to me*~  
  
You're like the brother I never had.  
  
~*Even though you're gone, we're still a team*~  
  
Nothing can break apart our friendship, even death.  
  
~*Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)*~  
  
I'll watch over your son, don't worry about him. I'll show him how to be just like you.  
  
~*In the future, can't wait to see*~  
  
I wonder what it'll be like over there...  
  
~*If you open up the gates for me*~  
  
I wanna see your face again, I hope I meet you soon.  
  
~*Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend*~  
  
You tried to save us! You kept us all from harm.  
  
~*Try to black it out, but it plays again*~  
  
I'll never forget the smile on your face...  
  
~*When it's real, feelings hard to conceal*~  
  
You're really gone this time.  
  
~*Can't imagine all the pain I feel*~  
  
A part of me died with you that day.  
  
~*Give anything to hear half your breath*~  
  
Somehow we must bring you back.  
  
~*I know you're still living your life, after death*~  
  
I hope you are happy, watching over your wife, your son, and all your friends.   
  
~*Every step I take, every move I make*~  
~*Every single day, every time I pray*~  
~*I'll be missing you*~  
~*Thinkin of the day, when you went away*~  
~*What a life to take, what a bond to break*~  
~*I'll be missing you*~  
  
  
~*It's kinda hard with you not around*~  
  
You were our leader, our inspiration...  
  
~*Knowin' you in heaven smilin down*~  
  
You never hated, I'm sure you are still happy, even in death.  
  
~*Watchin us while we pray for you*~  
~*Every day we pray for you*~  
  
~*Til the day we meet again*~  
  
I will fight the next enemy in honor of you, and hope I do you justice.  
  
~*In my heart is where I'll keep you friend*~  
~*Memories give me the strength I need to proceed*~  
  
All the battles we've been in, Vegeta, Nappa, Radditz, the Androids, Frieza...  
  
~*Strength I need to believe*~  
  
You were here for me when you were here, and things won't change when you're gone.  
  
~*My thoughts Goku I just can't define*~  
  
I see you in my dreams, it's like you came back for me.  
  
~*Wish I could turn back the hands of time*~  
  
If I could change things, it'd be me who died.  
  
~*Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks*~  
  
Always improving, getting stronger...  
  
~*You and me taking flicks*~  
  
We always could pull through the toughest battles together.  
  
~*Makin hits, stages they receive you on*~  
  
Everyone loved you, they still do.  
  
~*I still can't believe you're gone*~  
  
Your heart still shines through in all of us.  
  
~*Give anything to hear half your breath*~  
  
Yet, I know you need to come back for us.  
  
~*I know you're still living you're life, after death*~  
  
We miss you Goku...  
  
THE END  
  
Hope you liked it! This must be what Krillin was feeling that following day. 


End file.
